


's Too Early

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, what better way is there to spend a lazy Sunday morning on a day off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	's Too Early

Hux was woken up by the feeling of soft, sloppy kisses being mouth along his jaw line.

 _Not such a bad way to wake up on a Sunday morning_ , he mused.

Gently arching his head back, he allowed the onslaught of kisses, suckles and nips to travel down his neck, before he eventually opened his eyes a crack, watching Ren with a soft interest.

“Ren...”

“Wake uuuuuupppp.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, turning his head to stare at the holo-clock. _6.23am._ Hux sighed a little bit before he shifted to roll over. “’s too early. Go back to sleep, Ren.”

“But Huuuuux!”

God, he hated that whine – and his voice was doing that whining rasp which only meant one thing.

“It’s too early for sex, Ren.”

“You’re a boring, grumpy old git, you know that?”

Hux glared through half-lidded eyes, shifting around on the bed. “Go back to sleep. It’s a day off, we can screw later.”

Oh great, now Ren was _pouting_. Hux sighed softly and rolled over, wrapping an arm around his lover, tugging him close. “Don’t expect me to do much.”

Ren gave a satisfied little _mhm_ and immediately ground his hips back against Hux’s own, and Hux just _knew_ that the Knight in his arms smirked when he gave a groan.

Ren shifted around, pulling his underwear down and rolling over to pull Hux’s pajama bottoms down. Hux shivered as the cold morning air surrounded his cock.

He opened his eyes again, leaning down to watch Ren smirk before his hand wrapped around Hux’s shaft and his fingers started curling softly, gently playing around with Hux before Ren started moving his hand fully, jerking softly.

“Ren...” Hux’s eyes flickered close again and he let his head roll back, mouth slightly open. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hux shook his head, grunting as he pulled Ren to lie back down.

He nudged his fingers against Ren’s opening, only to sigh. “When did you prep yourself?”

“About five minutes before I woke you up.” The smirk was evident on his voice.

Hux gently pushed Ren open, moving to suck on the younger’s neck as he pressed in. Ren made that soft whine that Hux loved so much and the general groaned softly in his ear.

“You always feel so tight... so fucking good, Ren.”

Hux watched the blush on the Knight’s face get even darker, and smiled softly. Ren _sought_ praise, especially from him. Hux got a squeeze from Ren’s muscles in return, and he relished in the heat.

Hux let his thrusts get harder, sharper, and he drove his cock head into Ren’s prostate.

The younger male cried out before he started biting into his lips, trying to muffle his moans. Hux leaned over just enough to bite down onto the lobe of Ren’s ear, sucking softly before hissing, “Let me hear you.”

It took Ren a moment to break down the walls he had so expertly built up over the years he had been there but once he had, Hux was rewarded with a soft scream.

He kept going, pounding into Ren as quickly as he could before he wrapped around to grip onto Ren’s cock. He moved his fingers quickly, jerking the younger male, keeping his hand tight.

Ren was getting so close to the edge, Hux could feel it, and he gripped a little tighter, working his hand quicker. Each thrust drove Hux’s cock harder into Ren’s prostate, his hand moved in time with his thrusts and he felt Ren spasm against him as he came – hard, half-whispering, half-screaming Hux’s name.

The general reached over to kiss Ren. He kept rolling his hips, feeling how tight Ren now was around his cock – the hot velvet was just too much for him and Hux groaned against Ren’s shoulder, before biting down as he gave shallow thrusts, riding his orgasm out.

Panting, he collapsed back into the bed with a groan. His slowly blinked the white away before he looked over at Ren, clearing his chest off.

Hux raised his eyebrows in disbelief as Ren yawned and shifted back onto his chest.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hux shuddup. ‘s too early to be awake.”

_I’m going to kill you._

_G’to sleep._

Hux continued staring at Ren as the Knight slowly drifted back off to sleep before he sighed and wrapped his arms and the duvet around them, letting his eyes slip close.

There could be worse mornings to spend a day off, he mused, letting exhaustion slip back over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
